onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Besty17
Archive 1 Chat Wtf is up with the chat, I can't join.. 15:41, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo there ~ It's already Christmas in here, so here I am, sending you a greeting~! Merry Christmas! :) Merry Christmas A bowl of scouse XD http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Scouse_zps79d1be2e.jpg 23:53, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Christmas .. its here .. again >_> Yo~ I know that Christmas is not here for us cause .. .. .. NO BERSERK CHAPTER YET T^T http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Re:Happy Christmas. Bestyyyy my fav english girl, Merry Christmas and enjoy your holidays :)))) 10:28, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Yo! Thanks for your kind wishes. Hope you have a great holiday mate! Cheerz blah blah blah come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack you disgusting filthy English whore (¬‿¬) 19:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and 'COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 Forum Hey Besty, could you comment on this forum, thank you. -- 04:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Besty, how are things here? It's been a while since the last time I visited and I've noticed that the chatroom is not as active as usual. What happened? :( (Shinjojin (talk) 19:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Get on chat. 22:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Beasty .. ( ~T^T)~ Beasty, .. if you were a woman .. '''I DID KISS YOU!! but your profile info says otherwise ( >_>) .. still, '''THANKS YOU FOR THE AWESOME NEWS!! I will check-out the new series ( *^*)9 THANKS AGAIN!~! ''*on the 9th cloud* Magellan Can I explain to you why I removed some sentence? There are three different reasons, one for each phrase, and they're very logic, but you seems to ignore it "because the more is the better". * The first line I deleted was because it's not important to know why Shiliew was attacked by Magellan, neither what has been Shiliew's fate. Do these things explain Magellan's strength? * "Shiliew is more dangerous than Magellan because the latter has diarrhea". That's the opinion of the prisoners, who saw more often Shiliew than Magellan. Does the diarrhea make Magellan really weaker than Shiliew, in a fight? * "Magellan defeated Shiliew who is as strong as him". Do we know what Shiliew can do? If I say: ** I can lift a house ** I can stop a car with a kick ** I'm as strong as... John Smith Do you think that the last sentence is useful like the first two? No, because you know nothing about John Smith. We know nothing about Shiliew's stength. So stop undoing my edits. --Meganoide (talk) 19:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ''ME'' causing the edit warring? Ahah! I explained my reasons just over here. And you? You are only undoing my edits wihout a real cause. Just explain to me what do you learn about Magellan's strength with those sentence. I suggest you to answer "nothing. your' re right Meganoide". PS you said I'm an idiot. I'll ask a ban for you. It's my right. Maybe if you accept I'm right, I will forgot your flame. --Meganoide (talk) 20:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to ban you if I can't avoid it. Don't do like SeatError: read the others' opinion and understand when you're wrong. In that case, I think that no ban is needed for you. --Meganoide (talk) 16:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see a beaucrat/admin status against you Meganoide, you should not be using "banment" as a threat against others, as it goes against your name. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I told him, but I did read some of your comments, you could have been a little nicer. No offense, but you did sound a little rude here: ...I still think you are a god damn idiot. Anyways, could you go to Magellan's talk page with him to settle this? I told him to do that already. 22:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) hi man, it seems there is a mistake here, the three great powers are the Yonko, the Shichibukai, and the "Marine Headquarters" not the "Marines" as a whole, that's what has been said, they didn't say "Marines" but "Marine Headquarters". check the pictuer from the raw page and see for yourself... Tawer001 (talk) 18:30, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Marine Headquarters hi man, it seems there is a mistake here, the three great powers are the Yonko, the Shichibukai, and the "Marine Headquarters" not the "Marines" as a whole, that's what has been said, they didn't say "Marines" but "Marine Headquarters". check the pictuer from the raw page and see for yourself... ]] read what Brannew said, "海軍本部 = ''Kaigun Honbu = ''Marine Headquarters".''' Tawer001 (talk) 18:33, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Please, enter Tawer001 (talk) 02:55, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I did IT .. Yes, I read the chapter bro and while it wasn't much of epic of anything I still liked it. Also LUKA, my FAV Berserk female character ( *^*)9 I read the chapter the day it came out but till now I been too busy with everything that I never even got time to get on wiki. Still, thanks for letting me know ( *^*)9 Lets hope for some epic verbal conformation between Griffith and .. the kid .. .. been while ( ,_,) forgot his name. OK, CYA ON MAY 23RD!! <- I think thats the date of next chapter release .. Hi :) .DO,..IMMM~IMMMMMMM$.... ...... ..I~..,..:ZDMNMMMM?MMM..MMM.. D:,~8... ..OI.,OMMM8=..MMM.OMMMMMM.8MMM... .?..,,M7.. ...Z...DI,.=MMMMN.,...M8.MMM..MDOM.. .: ,..M... ..~ ,.,=...?.,..,.IM8 ,.MIMM,,MMMMM.. .=,DDI.... ..8..MMMM D8?:=MMMMMMMMM.M....D8MOMMM.. .M,,+.. . . ..8MO.......: D+D8? ...,.......ZDMM. .O., ,.. . ...N88...........................:8MM~. .Z.....,Z . +.88...........................~DMM~. .?...DM?I. . M MMM ...........................MMO... .O.DM8?., ..MMDMZ,.........................MMMMM,. ..,.. ..+ . .MMM.............,O,.......+MMM7MMMMMI. ..D...,.+. ..?.:MM......NMMMMMM+...,?MMMMMNDMMMMMMM$.. ... .M.....: . D 8,MI,.D8.?ODMMMMM,...MMD.,?.8MMMMMMMM. ..$...N......M$7=M . 7:.M 7...,$,= ..M...$..M8....,....IMMMO .M,..,D......M.,..M.. .. ~+.,...............,.7~?.........MMM. .D...,N.....7=N,I, N.,$M.8....,,...............~OMM .......MM, .$M,.,.,......M=..,,M.,:DO:.$ .Z,8....... N$.,...I7MM..,....MN. . .8.M.,.,M..................,,..8~?.D,...,DM...MMMMMMMMON....ZM . .~I,,,M:.M.............IM.N,.,... .:,,....,M=...... DMMMMM:..7M,.. O8....Z..............,.N,....M.. ...M....8.:~M?.......?MMD.. MM.. ~....:M,7:..,N,........M,...:,$...MMMI:,......?MMMMMMMNMOZ..+M . ~....?N.......M........M,....N.7MMMMM..N.,.......$D8$=.DM...ND.... .... N...M,.......IO.......N.....,MMMMMMM+...M ......~MMMMN.,..:M.. ... ..... ..$............N..............MMMMMMMMI...,$$,............,MM.....$....... ..8...........,..............,MMMMMMMMMM..... M.........,M,.Z.~....DMM:... . ~...........................MMMMMMMMMMMN....., :I~.$NO$Z. 8MM8MM,?ZMMM.. ..8,,......................OMMMMMMMMMMM~M $,.......+M$.:DNM.MM, MO,NMMM~. ..Z ...................ZMMMMMMMMMMMMMI.M,......MMMMMI..7MMMD...,.8MMM+. ...M,,................MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD,MM?,.=M,.?MMMMMMD~.O.....,MMMM: ..,D,..........N:..7M$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.,MMMO,.....78...$M+.......MMMM ...MO+.........IM8..MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMI..,........, MMOMM,......OMMMM. MM,.....NM~,...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM,...........MMM.,??,.....MMMM+. . D.MM?MN8 ,,...+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.,.........N. MMMMM.....7MMMM.. . . 7NMO,......,.DMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.........7 MMM:. NM....,MMMM=. ..8:,,....~DMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM........8MMD..MMMMM.,. MM ... .:M INMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~~. . ... =MMMM .MM... . . .,MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8=... ...... .. . ..MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD,. ..MMMMMMMMMMMN ..... ..MMMMMMMMMMMMO... . =$~ .. .... ..NMMMMMM .... .... .... 09:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare an- jk, I will. But immuna guess this is about Tinychat probably 00:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat before I take your football privileges away. SeaTerror (talk) 18:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat. SeaTerror (talk) 21:45, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Get back on for a few minutes. SeaTerror (talk) 23:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) You know the drill. SeaTerror (talk) 21:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Come back. SeaTerror (talk) 21:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Get on as soon as you possibly can. FT chat might work too. SeaTerror (talk) 22:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Come on, seriously. SeaTerror (talk) 06:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I forgot something for you before. SeaTerror (talk) 08:18, July 18, 2014 (UTC) This is either some creepy ass shit or a bromance of some kind. 09:08, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Going to get on again? SeaTerror (talk) 04:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ST x Besty ;) 05:17, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Get on FT or OP chat. SeaTerror (talk) 16:42, September 12, 2014 (UTC) 'Civilian' in the Affiliations/Occupations field of infobox Please, take part in this discussion: Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox. Ruxax (talk) 08:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Bestyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy come back ;_________________; 01:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll give you all of Fin's bacon and chocolate if you come back. 01:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I blame Fin for everything. 01:32, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Me too. You remember who his mother is. SeaTerror (talk) 01:51, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Chatting thingy I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU, PLEASE COME BACK! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/1/16/Emoticon_crying.png 23:53, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE YOU MORE AND I MISS YOU MORE, PLEASE COME BACK! 21:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday dude, may u have another year of sucess. User:X-RAPTOR 23:27, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy bday bro, sorry for forgetting yesterday... 11:14, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Golden Sun Sorry man, my chat completely broke on me. Just keep trying to do the Mercury Lighthouse and I'll talk you through the rest of the area tomorrow. 00:22, March 3, 2015 (UTC) good blog http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Besty17/A_New_OP_Podcast good blog but it's too late now you must die *zaps lazereyes* --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 18:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey! Hey Besty. I would still like to be part of the team, just not leader. 16:49, March 8, 2015 (UTC) So, what is the plan for recruiting members? Because we can't get an idea of what projects to do if we don't know how many people we have to help. 01:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Image categorizing Can you please categorize all the images you've uploaded? 02:01, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Rejoining the Stub Fixers Man, if I was still super active like I was back then, I'd join for sure, but I think if I joined I wouldn't do anything, honestly. Sorry. 22:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hey Besty, I'm just here to tell you that I nominated you for administrator, so if you could go to the forum to accept or decline that would be great. 11:17, March 16, 2015 (UTC) THANKS KITTY CAT. :D And a crazy cake guy thing. xD Anyway, thanks Besty! \o/ :D 22:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey The information on your profile, Gorillaz :D :D :D :D :D 22:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) I didn't know you liked them either until now. lol I think I liked them since 2007 :} 23:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha yeah good point. Damon Albarnnnnnnnnnnnnn so talented. Yeah I know him from Blur too :D 00:26, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Exactly~! Can I be him? XD So I've heard. I can't wait to hear the new stuff that is coming out this year ^_^ 01:15, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm so excited for it :OOOOOOOOO Have they really?! I knew about the album but not about the song released. WHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy I want it to be sooner :((((( 19:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC)